Rogue's Friendship
by Sassbrat
Summary: FEM!Wally. Wally loses her uncle and aunt to the Speed Force and runs away from the team and the League to grieve. It's then that she comes across the Rogues who take her in for a while but Romance happens with one of the Rogues her age. Years later Wally is getting married to the Rogue she fell in love with when something happens.
1. Prolouge

_THIS IS THE TEASER TO A STORY THAT WAS SUGGESTED TO ME BY thebestoftherest. Updates will be random on all of my stories as I just lost my grandfather Jan 22, and it hasn't hit me that he is gone._

Prologue

Wally in place where she had last seen her uncle and aunt who had by some freak occurrence had been sucked into the Speed Force, the source of all speedster's powers. The young speedster couldn't do anything as she became aware of a presence behind her and wrapping their arms around her as they pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's gonna be alright Baby Flash." A man's voice that Wally knew from since she first got her powers told her.

Wally did the only thing that she could think of and that was turn in the man arms and hug him back as she sobbed her heart out.

Captain Cold, the leader of the Central City Rogues just tightened his grip on the young speedster that everyone in the Rogues were fond of. He had been passing through the neighborhood on his way to a heist when he saw Flash and his wife somehow be pulled into something that looked like a black hole or something like that in front of Wally.

Cold suddenly felt Wally stop moving and when he looked down he saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms from all her crying. As gently as he could Cold picked Wally up into his arms bridal style and carried her all the way to the Rogue's hideout.

Cold only got part of the way home when he felt a presence behind him. The ice themed villain knew just who it was as he had encountered the figure before and knew that you do not mess with him. The figure landed on the ground just a few feet from Cold.

"What happened?" The figure demanded eying Wally who was still out cold from her crying.

"I'm not sure myself. I think Flash and his wife got pulled into something that looked like a vortex or a black hole." Cold replied as he handed Wally off to the dark figure who took the teenager into his arms gently.

"It's called the Speed Force. It is what gives Flash and Kid Flash their powers." The dark figure pointed out as he started to walk away from the Rogue. "I will give you updates as soon as I know about them." With Saying that the figure disappeared into the shadows with a very upset teenage speedster who had just lost her entire family.

"Damn Batman." Cold muttered as he headed back to his hideout which he knew that Batman knew about. The villain was glad that Wally was in safe hands at the moment.

_Find out what happened to Barry and Iris in the upcoming chapters also what will happen to Wally._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be wonderful as well. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

**THANKS FOR ALL THE FAVES AND ALERTS AND REVIEWS. I DID A LITTLE BIT OF CHANGING AROUND FOR HARTLEY. INSTEAD OF HIM BEING JUST GAY I MADE HIM BI-SEXUAL. ALSO I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAY RELATIONS AS I AM A SUPPOTER OF GAY RIGHTS BUT IT WAS JUST EAISER FOR ME TO WRITE THIS STORY WITH PIED PIPER BEING BI-SEXUAL INSTEAD OF JUST BEING GAY.**

Chapter 1

Batman watched as Wally cry in her sleep on the bed in the Cave and The Dark Knight didn't blame her at all. After all the young speedster had just watched to two people that were parents to her disappear into thin air which Batman thought was weird since the Speed Force according to Jay Garrick, The First Flash was only supposed to take the person with speed powers into it. So why did it take Iris Allen with Flash? Batman knew who Iris was to Flash he was the Batman of course.

The Cave was empty save for Batman and Wally but that wouldn't last long since the world was about to learn that one of it heroes was gone.

Within several minutes the computer announced the arrival of Robin, Conner and M'gann. Batman bit back a groan as he knew that the questions would only be asked as they were concerned for their friend and teammate.

"Batman, what happened? The news is saying that Flash is dead! That's a lie isn't it?" Robin said with uncertainty in his voice.

Batman did something that he had never done before when he was speaking to the younger heroes. He took a breath before speaking. "It's not a lie Robin. About three hours ago Flash for some unknown reason was pulled into the Speed Force and well as his wife. Kid Flash saw the entire event happen before her eyes. She was found a few moments later by Captain Cold, who is the leader of the Central City Rogues which are Flash's main villains but are not as evil as many other villains. The Rogues have a Code and they live by it." Batman told the three teens about the Rogues before he continued. "Wally has been sleeping ever since the both of us arrived here. Please do not wake her up as she is exhausted mentally and emotionally." Batman said that last part with a glare.

Everyone nodded their heads knowing that if they didn't Batman would have their hides. Robin just couldn't believe that Flash who was like another father to him was gone. Conner didn't know what to think as this was really the first loss he had ever felt. Flash had welcomed him into his family with open arms. M'gann was slightly crying at the loss of such great hero who was always nice to her.

"Is there anything we can do?" Robin asked.

"Inform the other members of your team. I will take care of Wally." Batman ordered as he headed into the hallway that housed the living quarters for the team.

When Batman arrived at the room where Wally was sleeping he was shocked to see her awake and throwing everything she owned in the room around. Batman could see the tear streaks on her face. Batman didn't think twice about doing what he did next. He walked up behind Wally and wrapped his arms round the red headed girl and pulled her to his chest and hugged her. The bat themed hero knew just what Wally was going through as just like her Batman had lost his parents.

Wally fought against the strong hold in an attempt to get away but knew that it was useless. So she let herself relax and turned around and clung to Batman who she was never afraid of and cried her eyes out again.

Batman just held the young speedster in his arms. He was wasn't one for emotions but this was different and he was fond of Wally for some reason..

After what seemed like a life time Wally once again fell asleep in the arms of someone that she trusted. Batman put her back into her bed and covered her up. The Dark Knight knew that there was a long road of recovery ahead for Wally who birth parents were dead and now her second set of parents were gone. Who was going to take care of Wally now? Bruce Wayne couldn't without bringing suspicion on him by adopting a child that had nothing to do with his business.

Hours passed before Batman came up with the perfect place for Wally to go and be taken care of. The one place that he should have thought of in the first place and the people as well. Wally would be taken care of by the Rogues who were very fond of her and treated Wally like a daughter and in the cases of Trickster and Pied Piper who were only a few years older than her like a best friend as Wally never made fun of Trickster for being who he was and Pied Piper for being bi-sexual.

Batman also knew that Wally wouldn't be forced to join the Rogues as well as they had their own way of life and they needed what they called a cape to make them be Rogues.

Now the only problem was which one of the Rogues would get custody of Wally legally as Batman also knew that all of the Rogues would claim Wally as their own with the exception of Pied Piper and Trickster. Batman ran through the Adult Rogue's bios and found out that Golden Glider AKA Lisa Snart would be the best one for the job as she didn't really live with the Rogues and had her own place outside of the hideout. Plus the court was more likely to give custody of a teenage girl to member of the same sex.

As Batman was filling out the paper work to allow Golden Glider to get custody of Wally he heard the computer announce the arrival of the rest of the League and members of Young Justice. The caped crusader knew that it was going to be a long day keeping everyone away from a very fragile Wally.

_Next chapter Wally deals with the looks from the League and finds out that the Golden Glider had taken her in with the help of Batman._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be great please and thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I HAVE BEEN WORKING AND I JUST LOST MY GRANDFATHER JAN 22 SO I HAVE BEEN A LITTLE DEPRESSED.**

Chapter 2

Several days had passed since Barry and Iris were sucked into the Speed Force and Wally was not doing so well. She was depressed which was a common when you lose someone that you care about but Wally barely ate anything and what she did eat was only enough to keep her alive. Gone was the vibrate shinning green eyes and smile that the speedster was known for. If you would look into Wally's eyes you would see how dead they were.

The League members didn't help much with their trying to comfort Wally who did nothing but stare at them when they offered their condolences about what had happened to her family. Not even Robin who knew what it was like to loss the people that you considered parents could help. Wally just stared off into space.

Batman for the first time in a long time didn't know what to do. Wally was sort of like a daughter to him and he couldn't help her. It was known in public that Barry Allen was a acquaintance of Lisa Snart who was more than willing to take in Barry Allen's niece who she was close to in both lives. All he had to do was finalize some paperwork make Wally's legal guardian Lisa Snart.

Batman was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Wally screaming at the top of her lungs as someone.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY! WHAT I NEED IS FOR EVERYONE TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Wally yelled at Superman who was being annoying.

"Wally, we are only trying to help." Superman told the young speedster.

"When you start treating Superboy like he is person and not a thing then I'll listen to you." Wally growled.

Superman looked stun at what was ussally one of the more laid back teen heroes and what she had said to him.

"Wally, you don't understand." Superman began to say.

"Oh I understand completely. That you talk about doing what is right but how would the world like to know that the big bad boy scout is nothing but a hypocrite when it comes to someone that cares his DNA." Wally yelled.

"That is not true." Superman pointed out.

"Really? Then why haven't you done anything with Superboy other than ignore him or pawn him off to other mentors? You could be a father and mentor to him if you would just get past your damn pride." Wally said as she glared at the Man of Steel.

Superman looked angry as Batman was really the only one that brought up any thing to do with Superboy.

"Wally, I know that you are hurting but you need to calm down." Superman told the speedster as her waled over to the red head and place a hand on her shoulder only to have it swatted away.

"Like you would know anything about hurting like I do right now." Wally growled out.

"Wally, that is enough. You need to act like the young lady you are." Superman said as his patience had been warn thin.

"Don't talk to me like you're Uncle Barry which you will never be as Barry took me in even though I wasn't related to him at all. You have a son that you refuse to acknowledge." Wally screamed as she left the living room and headed for the Zetas.

"Wally, you come back here this instant!" Superman yelled.

"Go to Hell!" Wally replied back before the computer announce that she was leaving the Cave.

"Good Job Superman. You just caused a girl who may be suicidal to leave the one place she may be safe all because of your stupid pride getting in the way." Black Canary said as she glared at Superman.

"You better pray that Wally doesn't try and hurt herself for is she does you will find kryptonite shoved so far down your throat that it will be impossible to remove." Batman pointed out as his voice never raised in pitch.

Everyone knew that Batman was fond of Wally and would do anything to keep her safe even threaten members of the League.

Meanwhile Wally had Zetaed herself to the place in Central City that she lost the people that she consider parents. Once she arrived at the place the tears stated to flow and she slumped against one of the buildings with her head in her knees.

Wally didn't even noticed that it started to rain and when it rained Central City it rained cats and dogs. Rain mixed with her tears and Wally looked like a drowned kitten. She was vaguely aware of the someone in front of her with an umbrella that was diverting the rain off of her head.

"You know Wally that you shouldn't be out in the rain without a coat." A woman's voice said.

Wally knew just who it was in a heartbeat. Lisa Snart or as she was known by Flash as Golden Glider and the sister to Captain Cold.

"I heard what happened to your uncle. Sweetie I am so sorry." Lisa told the young red head as she bent down and gave Wally a hug not caring that she would get wet.

"Thanks." Wally replied as the tears started to stop.

"Come on kiddo. Let's head back to my place where we can get you dried off and out of those wet clothes." Lisa told Wally as she helped the speedster up off the cold ground.

"Thanks." Wally replied with a slight smile.

"No problem kid."

The two females were unaware that they were being followed by someone that had the best of intentions for the young speedster. Batman had a feeling that Wally would return to the place where she lost Barry and Iris. Batman knew that Wally would have to be reprimanded for what had happened at the Cave but for right now The Dark Knight would let Wally grieve the death of her mentor. Batman would let Lisa tell Wally that she was going to be her legal guardian until she turned 18 when she felt Wally was ready. Batman felt that he had made the right choice in choosing a guardian for Wally.

_Next chapter Wally finds out that Lisa had guardianship over her and doesn't know what to think._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be great thanks


	4. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS. SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO WRITE FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 3

Lisa looked at the young girl that was dressed in a pair of her old PJ's cry in her sleep on her bed. The skating ice themed villainess felt for Wally who had lost a set of parents. No one who was carefree and kind like Wally should ever have to lose those that they considered parents at a young age.

Lisa would be lying if she had said that she wasn't protective of Wally who always treated her with respect no matter what was happening in life. Lisa was also the only one that had never been in jail so that was probably the reason why the Bid Bad Bat wanted her to have custody of Wally as he knew that she would be taken care of.

When Lisa was offered the chance to take Wally in she said yes in a heartbeat. Next to Iris, Lisa was the next best thing to being a mother and her brother and the other Rogues would not let anything ever happen to Wally.

Ten minutes later and a full stomach for Wally who was helping Lisa take care of the dishes. After that was done Lisa lead Wally into the living room when Lisa wrapped Wally up into a blanket and pull the red head into her lap.

Wally curled up into the comfort of Lisa's gentle touch as the villainess stroked her hair.

"Wally, there is something that I have to tell you and I would like for you to wait until I am finished speaking before you speak." Lisa told the young sidekick who nodded her head.

"Wally, A couple of days ago Batman came to me and asked me to take care of you as he knows that myself and the other Rogues would take good care of you. Legally I'll be the one that will take care of you but you know my brother and the other Rogues will want to have a hand in taking care of you. If you don't want to stay with me that will be alright." Lisa told the speedster.

Wally looked at the blond with a smile on her face. She knew that Lisa was being sincere about wanting to take her in as Lisa did spend time with her when Aunt Iris was busy working and she needed another girl to talk to. Also Batman wouldn't put her in Lisa's custody if he didn't trust her.

"Let me think about it for a while. I'm not say no but I'm not saying yes." Wally told the skating villainess who had a smile on her face.

"That's is fine with me sweetie. You take all the time in the world that you need. I am not going to rush you into anything that you don't want to do." Lisa replied as she hugged Wally closer to her.

Wally let herself be hugged as she knew that she needed it. She needed the warmth of a loving mother figure right now and she didn't care that it was a villainess that helped her heal.

_Next chapter Wally decide what she wants to do. Does she let Lisa take her in and cut her ties with most of the Justice League or will she stay with the team. Find out next chapter as The Rogues make an appearance._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 4

**THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT SUPPORTS THIS STORY AND TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME IDEAS AS WELL.**

Chapter 4

Wally spent a few days with Lisa before she was ready to head back to MT. Justice. She really didn't want to put up with her team and The League giving her looks like everyone else had been giving her. She knew what she was going to do with the choice she was offered . She had thought long and hard about what choice she should make.

Wally said goodbye to Lisa as she headed for the nearest Zeta Tube that would take her to the The Cave. She would have to apologize to Superman for the way she acted. The Speedster walked at normal pace to the Zeta. When she arrived at he abandoned alley she punched in the code that would take her to the Cave.

As soon as Wally entered the Zeta Tubes she was teleported straight to the Cave where she saw her friends and adult members of the League. They all had looks on their faces ranging from sadness to disappointment.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS?!" Green Arrow who was very close to Flash and Wally yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I was with a friend of my uncle's who knows about his other job. She offered me a place to stay for a while. I haven't decided on what I want to do just yet on that matter." Wally told the group.

"Just how does this friend of your uncle know about his other job as you say." Green Arrow asked being the father like figure.

Wally let out a sigh as she knew that there was no way around telling everyone that Lisa was a member of the Rogues. Everyone but Batman was going to flip.

"Lisa Snart is the younger sister to Captain Cold and is known as the Golden Glider, she is a member of the Rogues of Central City." Wally explained as she counted down mentally in her head to the big bang.

Wally had gotten down to 2 when the volcano erupted.

"YOU WANT TO STAY WITH A VILLAIN?!" Several members voiced their concern about the young speedster thinking that she was very vulnerable since the death of her uncle and mentor.

"NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU STAYING WITH THE ROGUES. I DON'T CARE IF THEY HAVE A CODE OF NOT HURTING OR KILLING AMOUNG OTHER THINGS. YOU ARE STAYING WITH ME." Green Arrow yelled once again and was smacked upside the head by Black Canary.

"Why would you want to stay with Golden Glider?" M'gann asked still now understanding the situation. The Martian knew that the Central City villains weren't as evil as some of the other city's villains. She knew that they had a fondness for Wally.

"The Rogues have known me since long before I got my powers and they will know what to do about some things in life. Plus it wouldn't look so strange that a billionaire who lives halfway across the nation when the only form of contact that the billionaire had with with my uncle was being on the Justice League. Lisa has never been arrested and hardly ever goes on crime sprees." Wally explained. She didn't want to leave Central City. She knew that Ollie was only doing what he thought was best for her but she didn't want Ollie to go through the trouble of taking care of a speedster who was grieving.

"I have already talked with Lisa about taking Wally in and she is the best choice at the moment. Lisa only has temporary custody of Wally. Wally is free to live with who ever she wants to live with at the moment." Batman told the group.

"I still don't see why she would choose to live with a member of The Rogues." Ollie once again pointed out. He had watched Wally grow up with Roy and really wanted to take the speedster in.

"Like Wally pointed out, Lisa Snart knows what to do should a crisis happen. Also I will be keeping an eye on Wally throughout her time with Lisa. Contrary to what you might think Wally is NOT joining the Rogues." Batman told the group confirming his what he already knew and that was that everyone thought that Wally was joining the Rogues based on the look on their faces.

"I'm a hero and I will always be a hero. Just because I am going to stay with a villain from my city doesn't mean that I'll go bad." Wally reassured her teammates and members of the League. "I'll still be here for missions and training."

"We know that much my friend but I just can't help but worry about you." Kaldur said.

"If you guys didn't worry about me than I would think something is wrong. It is just that I need some space away from the hero business and being with Lisa seems to be the only way for me to actually grieve my aunt and uncle's death." Wally explained to her friends.

After a long bout of silence from everyone they realized that Wally was right about everything. If Wally was to stay with one of the members of The League she would be consistently reminded of her family's death. Being with Lisa might just help her heal.

"Just make sure to check in with us once in a while." Green Arrow said as she gave Wally a hug before he disappeared into some part of the Cave.

Some hours later and one apology later to Superman, Wally had everything that she would need for her stay with Lisa. Batman's secret identity Bruce Wayne would be handling that funeral expenses and making sure Wally was alright since Bruce Wayne was a good friend of Barry Allen do to an situation involving Barry Allen finding a Wayne family heirloom that was stolen by some thieves a few years ago.

"Please remember to call us when you need anything." M'gann told the speedster as she and the rest of Young Justice all hugged Wally who returned the hug.

"You got it M'gann." Wally replied as she headed for the Zeta Tube that would take her home to Central City and her new guardian.

_Next chapter The male Rogues do their best to make Wally feel better and something more than friendship develops with Wally and the Pied Piper._

Ideas are really needed for what the Rouges would do to make Wally feel comfortable in her new home.

Reviews would be wonderful as well thank you.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I have writers block. I did a little rearranging of Pied Piper's sexuality so that it could fit into my story. Instead of Piper being just gay I made him bi-sexual. I know that this may make some of my readers mad for altering the character but I had to do it. Thanks for everyone who left a review and faved this story.**

Chapter 5

Wally headed straight for Lisa's house as soon as she left the Zeta's. The speedster had a feeling that Lisa had called the Rouges after she had left the house and was prepared for anything involving Trickster who saw her as a little sister since she was always nice to the Clown themed Rogue.

Wally knew that The Rogues would try and make her feel safe as they did have a soft spot for her ever since she started out as a sidekick. They never went full out on her during fights. Wally would have to make it very clear that she was NOT joining the Rogues under any circumstances. She was a hero and a hero she would remain.

Wally could hear noises coming from Lisa's house as she headed up the stairs to the front door. It sounded like there was as party going on. Wally felt a slight shiver go down her spine. James and parties were not a safe thing especially when it came to exploding party favors.

Taking a deep breath Wally opened the door to see something that she didn't expect. Inside of the living room was dinner which was a lot of things when you have a speedster's metabolism.

"Hey Baby Flash!" James AKA Trickster yelled as he ran over to Wally and hugged the daylights of of her. "How are you doing? Why are you turning blue?"

"James, let go of her before you kill her!" Len AKA Captain Cold yelled at the youngest member of the Rogues as he pried James off of Wally who gasped for air as soon as she could.

Wally shot Len a look saying 'thank you' before she turned to James who had gotten her a plate of food. "To answer your question James, I feel a lot better than I have ever felt in the past few days. I talked to my team and told them that I would be staying with Lisa for a while. They were afraid that I was going to join The Rogues but they calmed down when I told that I was still going to be a hero and stay on the team." Wally told her uncle's villain gallery but noticed that the Rogues had a strange look on their faces. "I'm not going to reveal anything about you guys to anyone as I trust you enough to keep my identity safe."

"We know that you won't betray us Baby Flash. Heck, we helped raise you into the hero that you are." Digger AKA Captain Boomerang told the young red head as he ruffled her hair.

Wally smiled wide at the Australian.

"Hey guys, leave her alone so that she can get something to eat. She has be starving." Hartley AKA Pied Piper yelled as she grabbed Wally and being the gentleman that he was sometimes escorted her to her seat. He pulled the chair out for Wally who sat down and waited for everyone to sit down before she dug into the food with finesse. She was after all a guest and needed to use her manners that her uncle had drilled into her head since she became a speedster.

After dinner the Rogues and Lisa noticed that Wally was starting to fall asleep from what they thought was all the stress of losing her parental figures, moving out of the cave and just life in general.

"Wally, why don't you take a nap in my spare bedroom?" Lisa told the young hero who could barely keep her eyes open.

Wally nodded her head as she was helped by Hartley out of the chair and into the bed room.

"Poor kid. Why did this have to happen to her and to Flash and his wife? Iris was always so nice to Hartley and me. She always gave me cookies." James asked, his eyes down ridden. He liked Iris Allen because she didn't treat him like he was insane or a freak.

"I know the feeling James. Iris was the nicer than my own mother who kicked me out for being bi-sexual. I shutter to think what would have happened if you guys hadn't found me and taken me in and Lisa and Iris being mother figures to me." Hartley said as he came out of the bedroom that Wally was in. "Wally fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows."

"So what are we going to do now that Flash is not here to stop us and Baby Flash is too emotionally distressed to fight us?" Mark asked knowing that the Rogues had some money saved up for emergencies.

"Maybe we should take a break from crime at least until Wally is able to fight us so to speak." Digger told his fellow Rogues.

"That may be what we may need to do. We also could patrol Central City for the real baddies." Len pointed out. It was true that many viewed the Rogues as bad guys but the people also knew that they had morals and never really hurt anyone not even Flash.

"I agree. We keep Central City safe until Baby Flash is ready to take over." James said with a smile on his face.

"Remember that Wally has to decide on her own when she wants to take up the mantle as Protector of Central City. None of us can force her into making that choice." Lisa said knowing that her brother and friends would never force their baby into doing anything that she didn't want to do but she had to say what she said.

"Agreed." Everyone said at the same time. No matter how long it took for Wally to become the Protector of Central City the Rogues would never push her into taking up her uncle's mantle.

_Next chapter Wally has a bad dream and a Rogue helps her finally come to grips with her family's deaths._

**IDEAS ARE REALLY NEEDED AS I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK LIKE YOU WOULDN'T BELEIVE AT THE MOMENT.**

REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL. THANK YOU.


	7. Chapter 6

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVES. REMEMBER THAT HARTLEY IS BI-SEXUAL IN THIS STORY. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I HAVE BEEN FOCUSING ON MY CROSSOVER FIC AND I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK.**

Chapter 6

Wally tossed and turned in the bed that she was in. If any was to look into the room they would know that Wally was having a nightmare. Which is what someone did. The figure looked at the young speedster that was crying in her sleep and crying out her uncle's name.

INSIDE WALLY'S MIND

Wally started to cry as he watched her uncle say some of the most horrible things that she had ever heard come out of his mouth.

"I don't even understand why I even choose you as my sidekick. You're not even as fast as me and as quick. You couldn't even save me and your aunt from the speed force." Barry snarled as he snack Wally across the face sending the teen to the ground.

Wally looked up at her uncle with sad eyes. There was no way that Barry would ever do anything like what he was doing but he was.

"You are worthless. You should be dead instead of me. Get out of my sight!" Barry yelled as he hit Wally one more time across the face.

As she watched Barry walk away from her Wally thought she could hear someone new calling her name.

"_Wally, wake up." _

OUTSIDE OF WALLY'S MIND

Hartley was doing his best to wake up his friend who seemed to be suffering from one nasty nightmare.

"Wally, wake up!" The music themed villain whispered her name as he crawled into bed with her and took her in his arms in an attempt to calm her down and wake her up.

"Wally, it is just a dream. You know that Flash would never say anything like that to you. You have to know that he loved you with every fiber of his heart." Hartley told the young speedster who was shaking uncontrollably in his arms.

Suddenly without warning Wally let out a blood curdling scream as she clutched Hartley's night shirt.

"Shh Wally, I'm here so don't you worry." Hartley told Wally who seemed to be waking up from her nightmare.

"Come on Baby Flash, you need to wake up." Hartley whispered as she held on tighter to the young red head.

Then with a jolt Wally opened her tear streaked eyes and shot up all the while clutching Hartley like she was afraid he was going to disappear as well.

"Shhh Wally, I am right here and I am not going to go anywhere." Hartley told the young speedster as he gently kissed the top of her head and tighten his hold on her. He was going to make sure that Wally knew that he was not going to leave her and that she was safe.

Only the sound of Wally sobbing her eyes out was heard. She was gasping for air as she sobbed her eyes out.

Hartley once again tightened his hold on Wally as he tried to calm her down before she made herself sick.

"Wally, you need to calm down. I'm right here and I am not going to leave you." Hartley whispered gently into the speedster's ear. That seemed to do the trick as Wally started to calm down shortly after Hartley said those words.

Hartley didn't know how long he held Wally in his arms but he would hold on to her for a lifetime if needed. The music themed villain cared about Wally more than as a friend. One of the reasons why Hartley liked Wally was because she was always nice to him and defended him when he couldn't reveal his unique skills that involved music and also Wally didn't care that he was bi-sexual and instead of bullying him treated him like a person and a friend.

Hartley tensed when he felt Wally wrapped her arms around his waist and hug the daylights out of him. The teen villain looked down to see that Wally had stopped crying and her eyes even though they were red and puffy were open.

"Hey Wally, you feeling any better now?" Hartley asked knowing how stupid he sounded. Of course Wally wasn't going to be feeling any better since she just had a nightmare.

"A little bit. Thanks Hartley." Wally replied as she placed her head on her friend's shoulder and just stayed there for a moment. She didn't want him to leave just yet.

Hartley knew what Wally wanted him to do and he wasn't about to deny someone who had been through hell the past few days anything. He would aske what the nightmare was really about later when Wally was more stable.

_Next chapter Wally tells the Rogues her greatest fear and Hartley becomes more closer to Wally than he thought._

**ideas are welcomed please. i have no ideas for this story lately.**

reviews would be wonderful. thanks


	8. Chapter 7

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVES. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I WATCHED THE NEWEST EPISODE OF YOUNG JUSTICE AND WAS SCREAMING LIKE A FAN GIRL. WALLY IS BACK AND HE BETTER BE BACK IN THE LAST EPISODE.**

Chapter 7

When Len Snart woke he felt that something was wrong. For one thing Hartley wasn't in his room. Len was very protective of the two younger Rogues and was also protective of Wally who needed some major comfort. Finding Hartley could wait, Len needed to check up on Wally who had her first night staying at Lisa's house. All of the Rogues decided to spend a few nights at Lisa's house in support of Wally.

Len threw on a robe and headed towards the bedroom that Wally was sleeping in. Imagine his surprise when he opened to the door to see Wally sound asleep in the arms of Hartley who was also sound asleep.

Len smiled at the sight of the two teenagers curled up in each others arms. The ice themed villain had to get a picture of this so Len very quietly went and got the camera that his sister always kept on the mantle and took a picture of the sleeping Speedster and Music themed Rogue without either one of them waking up.

It was then that after Len had taken the picture that he realized that something was wrong with their baby. Wally's face had tears tracks on them and her shirt was soak with what Len figured was tears. It had seemed that Wally had a nightmare in the middle of the night and Hartley was the one that had comforted her. Len also knew that Hartley had a crush on the speedster but was to scared to tell Wally how he felt. Len thought that it may have something to do with the fact that Hartley was bi-sexual and even though Wally treated him like a person and saw pasted his sexuality, Hartley was still cared of what Wally would think if he told her that he liked her.

Len heard a shuffle and saw that that the two teens were starting to wake up so the leader of the Rogues decided to leave as to not embarrass either teen.

Hartley was the first one to wake up and smiled when he saw Wally sound asleep in his arms which was a BIG difference from just a few hours ago when the young speedster had had a nightmare which Hartley was going to find out what said nightmare was about.

"Wally, it's time to wake up and get some breakfast." The music themed villain said gently shaking the red head in his arms and smelt some bacon and eggs.

Wally woke up with a groan and shifted in the arms of Hartley.

"Morning sleepy head." Hartley said with a smile.

Wally responded with a smile herself.

"Hey Hartley."

"Hey yourself. Feel any better?"

"A lot better thanks for asking."

"Come on speed demon, let's get something to eat before James eats everything which he does tend to eat as much as you do at times." Hartley told Wally with a smile as he got off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"No problem Wally." Hartley replied with a smile before let the room.

Wally finally got a chance to look around the bedroom that she was in. The room looked like a typical teenager's room. It was painted with red and yellow and blue. Almost like the Flash's colors. The walls were bare save for a picture of Flash which Wally knew that Lisa must have put up to make her comfortable. Not much else was in the room as Lisa probably wanted to have Wally decorated the room.

Wally felt her stomach growl as it signaled that it was empty. So Wally got up out of bed and changed her shirt which was soaked do to her crying in the night. As soon as she changed her shirt Wally headed out of the room and to the kitchen to get something to eat.

As soon as she walked into the kitchen Wally was bombarded by a certain two tone haired clown.

"How are you feeling Wally?" James asked as he hugged his little 'sister' to death.

"I would be doing a lot better if you weren't crushing me to death." Wally replied with a smile. She knew that James may be a little weird at times especially when he was off his meds but he was harmless when it came to her.

"Oh sorry." James replied as he let go of the red head he was suffocating.

"Come on Wally, let's get something to eat." Mark said as he pulled out a seat for Wally who sat down and helped herself to something to eat.

15 minutes passed as the hero and villains ate in silence. Finally Hartley broke the silence by asking Wally if she wanted to head out for a day on the town.

"Sure. Mind if Lisa tags along just long enough for me to get some clothes." Wally replied.

Hartley gave a smile in return. He really wanted to spend the day with Wally alone but knew that his friend did need some new clothes but once the clothes shopping was done he would be able spend time with Wally.

"Thanks Hartley, just let me get a shower and change into some clean clothes." Wally said and headed up to the stairs to the shower.

Lisa took the time to tease Hartley. "So you wanted to spend the day alone with Wally huh?" Lisa smirked as Hartley blushed bright red. "Don't deny it Hartley, we all know that you like Wally and Len found you in her room holding her in your arms."

"She was having a nightmare. I did what I thought was the best thing." Hartley replied back.

"Sure Hartley sure." Lisa replied smirking.

Hartley let out a groan knowing that he was going to be teased for his crush but the one thing he would never do was take advantage of Wally who was in just a bad state of mind and really needed just a friend and not a lover.

_Next chapter Wally and Hartley talk over a Coffee and Wally gets a visit from one of her friends form the team._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would wonderful as well.


	9. Chapter 8

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND FAVES. I CAN BELEIVE THAT THEY KILLED OF WALLY IN THE SEASON OR SERIES FINALE. WHY DOES WALLY ALWAYS SEEMED TO BE DYING IN ALL THE CARTOONS THAT SHOW HIM IN IT? THEBESTOFTHEREST GETS CREDIT FOR IDEAS USED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 8

Wally, Hartley and Lisa exited the clothes store with their hands full of shopping bags. They had used the credit card that Batman had given Wally a few months ago due to the fact that Barry and Iris were having money trouble supporting Wally and themselves.

"Who knew that a tomboy needed so much clothes?" Hartley pointed out as he was carrying most of the bags.

"You should see the food bill which will be taken care of by me as Uncle Barry left me a bit of money to take care of myself." Wally replied with a smile.

"Come on you two, let's get this stuff back to the house and then you two can hang out for a while." Lisa told the teens who nodded their heads.

Half an hour later the trio were at Lisa's home unpacking. It took the three a few minutes to put everything in it's place.

"Now that we have the clothes taken care of. Why don't you and Hartley head out for a while and get something to eat and chat?" Lisa said to the two teens.

Both Wally and Hartley nodded their heads and headed out of the house to a local coffee shop where the two could talk.

Wally ordered a large decaf coffee with a couple of reams and sugars while Hartley order a large regular coffee with a cream and sugar.

The two teens headed to a booth that was away from noisy people so they could talk and Hartley could make Wally feel better.

"So do you feel any better since last night?" The music themed villain asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I feel a lot better. Thanks for the comfort last night. I really needed it." Wally told Hartley who blushed.

"Hey, I would do that in a heartbeat again if needed. You are important to me and to all the others." The blond villain pointed out.

Wally smiled at Hartley before taking a sip of her coffee. She thought about another way to bring the people that raised her as their own for the past teen years of her life. The only way she could think of to bring Barry and Iris back was putting on the Helmet of Fate which was something that she was thinking of doing.

"What ya thinking about?" Hartley asked seeing the distant look on his friend's face.

"Just thinking if their was a way that I could bring back my Aunt and Uncle but the only way is something that I don't believe in as it involves magic." Wally replied.

"You're talking about the Helmet of Fate aren't you?" The blond villain asked getting his answer with a nod from the red head.

Wally knew that the Rogues knew about her trip into the Helmet of Fate due to Barry explaining everything about that mission when the Rogues voiced their concern about why the Baby that they had come to love was acting weird.

Barry explained to the Rogues that Wally had experienced his first death as a hero and was taking it hard. The older speedster also explained to the Rogues that Wally had been inside a helmet based on magic and had his body taken over almost permanently.

"Wally, if you did what you are thinking of doing there is no certain way that you would be able to free yourself from the helmet. Also do you honestly think that your aunt and uncle would want to you to give up the life that they worked so hard to give?" Hartley explained as he saw the tears run down his friend's face.

"I didn't think about that. I guess that I just really want my family back." Wally replied with a smile.

"You don't give up on those that you care about and that is what makes you a Spitfire in my eyes." Hartley told Wally with a smile.

"Where is you hear that word?" Wally asked as the only time she had ever said that word was to Barry when he asked what Kent Nelson had said in the Helmet to her.

"Barry told me and the name fits you perfectly. You are loyal, caring and will die for those that you care about and love." The villain replied as he gently took Wally's hand in his own and gave it a squeeze.

Before Wally could reply she saw one of her friends walk in to the coffee shop. It was Roy who she knew was very protective of her even before she lost her aunt and uncle.

The archer spotted Wally with the music themed villain of Central City Rogues and walked over to them and took a seat.

"Hey Roy! How's it going?" Wally asked glad to see one of her best friends even if she knew that he was checking up on her as Roy was very protective of his friends.

"Good. I just got word from a friend that you were staying with Lisa Snart. Is everything going okay?" Roy asked as he eyed Hartley who was slightly glaring at the archer.

"Everything is great. I did have a little nightmare last night but Hartley helped me through it." Wally replied.

"That's good." Roy replied.

The trio teens talked for a few more minutes before Wally excused herself to go the the restroom. This gave Roy time to tell Hartley just how he was going to treat his little sister. Roy was not blind when he saw the way Hartley looked at Wally and saw that same emotion with Ollie and Dinah. He knew that Hartley wouldn't hurt Wally but that didn't mean that Roy could put the fear of God into the music themed villain.

"I am going to tell you this once and only once. If you ever hurt Wally in anyway I will hunt you down and make your life a living hell. Do I make myself clear?" Roy growled out as he glared at the blond.

Hartley could see the protectiveness that the red head in front of his had for the girl that he had feelings for. He knew that if ever hurt Wally which was something that he would never do his life would be over in a matter of seconds.

"I promise you that I will never hurt Wally in any way. She has been hurt to much already." Hartley replied.

Roy nodded as accepted the response. He could tell that Hartley wouldn't hurt Wally but he had to show that he meant business.

Wally arrived back at the booth and knew that Roy had said something to Hartley but let it go as Hartley was still breathing.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Roy but Hartley and I have to get back to the house. I'll keep you and the others updated on how I am doing." Wally said with a smile on her face.

"No problem kid. See ya around soon." Roy said as he got up from his seat and headed for the door but not before throwing Hartley a glare.

"He scares me sometimes." Hartley pointed out making sure that Roy was out of hearing range.

"He scared me as well when I first met him but deep down he had a good heart and is loyal." Wally replied as she and Hartley left the coffee shop.

_Next chapter Hartley and Wally become closer to each other and this cause Batman to become concern_

ideas are welcomed anytime

Reviews would be great


	10. Chapter 9

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVES. STILL GREIVEING WALLY'S DEATH IN YOUNG JUSTICE. WHY DO THEY ALWAYS KILL WALLY IN SOME WAY, SHAPE OR FORM? THANKS FOR THE IDEAS AS WELL.**

Chapter 9

Several weeks had passed since the death of Barry and Iris Allen and since Wally went to live with Lisa Snart. Wally had started to get into a normal routine. Lisa had discovered that Wally could cook which was something that she learned from her uncle and Agent A. It seemed that the male Rogues liked Wally's cooking and were always over as Lisa's house at least once a week. Hartley and James were over three times a week.

Lisa had also noticed that Wally and Hartley were hanging out more with each other which caused the skater to smile. Hartley seemed happier and was smiley more and wasn't much of a jerk at times. The female Rogue also had a feeling that a certain bat themed member of the Justice League who was known for being protective of the mini heroes that he liked and Wally was one of those mini heroes that he liked. Lisa prayed that Hartley wouldn't do anything stupid enough to endure the wrath of The Batman.

When Lisa opened the door to her house she knew that something was wrong and that someone that didn't belong in her house was in her house. She didn't have time to grab her skates so she grabbed the next best thing and that was a cast iron frying pan that she had used on her brother and the other Rogues at one time.

Lisa pressed herself up against the wall as she rounded the corner that entered her living room to see a dark shape sitting in one of her chairs. Lisa put down the frying pan as she knew that she wouldn't even get in a swing with the person in her living room.

"What are you doing in my house? Although I have a funny feeling that it's to check up on Wally." Lisa asked.

Batman just looked at the Cold themed Rogue in the eye. "You are right. None of the League has seen Wally in some time and as much as they know that you Rogues are less dangerous then some of the other villains but some the League in are concerned about her." Batman told Lisa as he didn't move from his spot.

"I know that you have been keeping an eye on her as even I know that you have a soft spot for our little speed demon. I've heard the way she talks about you and I know that you care about her." Lisa replied with a smile. She knew that despite having a demeanor that scared the crap out of people Batman had a soft side when in came to the baby League. "So what have you found out?"

"I would like for Wally to come back to the Base for a few days when she is ready which I know she is." Batman told Lisa.

Lisa smiled at Batman. He really was looking out for Wally.

"I'll talk to her about going back to your base but she will go there only on her terms." Lisa replied knowing that if Wally went back to the League's base to soon then all the healing that had happened in the past three weeks would be for nothing.

"Agreed." Batman said as he got out of the chair and disappeared into the backyard.

Once Lisa was sure that Batman was gone she let out a loud sigh. That man scared that hell out of her and even more now that she was taking care of a teen hero that was under the protection of The Batman. Lisa knew that if anything happened to Wally or that if she turned Rogue then her life would be over.

The next day Wally headed to the Zeta tube that was in Central City. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She really wanted to see her friends but she wasn't sure that she could handle all the looks from everyone.

"You don't have to do this sweetie." Lisa who right behind her told the red head.

"I have to. Everyone is worried about me and to tell you the truth I really haven't been fair to my friends. I lived and worked with them for the past year and since Barry's death I haven't really visited my friends." Wally told her guardian.

Lisa just smiled at the teen and gave her a hug. "If at anytime you want to leave you just call me."

"I will Lisa I will." Wally replied as she stepped into the Zeta and was teleported to the Cave.

Once Wally arrived at the Cave she was greeted by M'gann coming over to her and giving her a hug.

"Wally, it so good to see you. How are you feeling?" The Martian asked.

"Better." Wally replied as she returned the hug.

"Have the Rogues been treating you well?" Aquaman asked as he came into the room to see the young speedster still looking a little depressed but who wouldn't when you lost the people that had raised you since you were a child.

"Yes they have. They have not been trying to turn me to the dark side as you would call it." Wally replied with a smile to the King of the ocean.

"That is good." The blond king replied with a smile himself. Aquaman was very fond of the young speedster as there was something innocent about her that you didn't still see in many heroes young and old.

Several hours passed and Wally felt like her old self again. There were a few times that would get a little depressed especially when it came to eating since her uncle wasn't at the Cave to help her eat all of the wonderful food that M'gann had made. Wally was also thankful that nobody was walking on eggshells with her since she had lost her uncle and aunt.

Nighttime came and most of the mentors and teens had left leaving Conner, M'gann and Robin and their mentors alone in the Cave with Wally who was out cold on the couch hugging a plushie that looked a lot like Flash.

"She's been through so much in such a short time." Martian Manhunter whispered as he felt Wally's emotions. She was confused and scared about what was happening and why did what had happened to Barry and Iris happen to them.

"She's a fighter. She always was a fighter." Robin whispered remembering the time when he and Roy first found out that Wally had been abused by her father when she was a child. Roy had wanted to track down Rudy West and make that man pay for what he did to one of the kindest and loyalist people that was out there. Batman and Robin were a close second. It had taken Wally months to get her to trust her teammates with her secret life. Everyone had told the speedster that they didn't care about her past but that they cared about her and her well being.

"That much is very true." Conner whispered as he put a blanket over Wally's body to keep her warm. The clone smiled when he saw Wally curl up into the blanket.

"Come on let's give her some space." Superman pointed out as he looked to Batman. "Did you call the person that was taking care of her." He asked knowing full well that it was a member of the Flash's Rogue gallery. Which was something that he was not to happy about but knew that Lisa Snart wouldn't do anything to hurt or lost custody of Wally who really was better off with people that she knew.

"Yes. Golden Glider is aware that Wally will be staying in The Cave tonight." Batman said using Lisa's Rouge name. The Rogues only trusted Batman and Robin with their civilian identities and the two heroes knew that trust was hard to come by with the Rogues.

"Good. I would hate for the Rogues to launch an search party for her." The Man of Steel pointed out remembering a time when he had faced Captains Cold and Boomerang. The two captains had proceeded to give him the riot act about the way he was treating Conner which they found out from Wally about how much of a butt he was being. Thankfully the Rogues had been nice to him and didn't do anything to him other than freeze him after their lecture.

"She is certainly safe with the Rogues." Robin said. He had seen the protectiveness the Rogues had for Wally when Joker had come to Central City to play and had hurt Wally with an acid gun which was something Trickster didn't like one bit. Joker went back to Gotham with broken arms and a large bump on his head.

Everyone agreed that if anyone messed with Wally while she was under the protection of the Rogues than their life would be forfeited. The Rogues were just that protective of her and would die protecting her.

_Next chapter takes place a few years in the future with Wally and Hartley in a relationship and engaged to be married._

Ideas are welcomed anytime

Reviews would be great as well thank you.


	11. Chapter 10

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME IDEAS AND REVIEWED THE STORY. THIS IS NOT MY BEST CHAPTER. I DON'T KNOW WHERE I WENT WRONG ON THIS BUT I HAVE TO POST THIS.**

Chapter 10

Five years had passed since that the day that Barry and Iris Allen died and since Wally went to live with Lisa Snart who was a member of the Central City Rogues who had treated Wally just like she was a member of her own family which was partly true as the Rogues saw Wally as their baby and wouldn't let anything happen to her.

So much had happened in the five years. Wally had left Young Justice to focus on her studies and develop a relationship with Hartley who she was set to marry in a few weeks. Batman and most of the League still kept an eye on her.

The Rogues had given up the life of rime and had gotten normal jobs. Many would say it was because without Flash and Kid Flash to stop them there was no fun in robbing a bank as that was part of the reason but the other reason was that the Rogues were raising a teenager and wanted to set an example for her and being criminals was not a good example.

Over the years Hartley and Wally had become close and started dating. Their relationship wasn't the best at times but they made it through it to the point that Hartley had gotten down on one knee and asked the speedster to marry him. The ring that Hartley had gotten Wally was really a ring from all of the Rogues who used money that they had saved up from their jobs as normal citizens. Getting the ring for Wally was a way to show her that they were family and there for her no matter what.

The League especially Batman and Green Arrow who saw Wally as one of their own kids were not thrilled with the idea that Wally was marrying a former Rogue but they knew that Wally would do what she wanted to do no matter what they said. So the Dark Knight and the Emerald Archer told Wally that she would always be welcome at their mansion and that if Hartley ever hurt her then there would be hell to pay.

All of the Leaguers and Teammates had told Hartley who knew who some of the Heroes were just by who Wally hung out with but didn't reveal their secret identities to the world as that was not he was that if he ever hurt Wally he would wish that he was never born.

By the time Hartley had arrived home at the shared apartment to see Wally who looked like she had just gone through the gauntlet as well.

"I take it by the look on your face that you have had the talk on how you will be treating me during out marriage am I right?" Wally asked her fiancee who just smiled at her.

"You have no idea. Batman and Green Arrow met me and told me just what they would do if I ever hurt you which would never happen." Hartley replied as he walked over to Wally and gave her a kiss.

"Know that feeling. My friends told me that if you ever hit me I could come to them and they would teach you a lesson. Even though I'm not part of the Team anymore they still think of me as a teammate." Wally said with a grin.

"They just care about you. If I was a cape I would be doing the same thing to your fiancee that the League is doing to me." The musician said.

"That's my teammates for ya."

A month later Wally was with Artemis, M'gann, Dinah and Zatanna getting the final fit for her wedding dress. Even though she was no longer part of team she was still friends with Everyone that was part of the League and Young Justice.

"You look so beautiful Wally." Megan squealed as her fellow red head came out in a medieval style wedding dress that had bell sleeves.

"Thanks Megan." Wally smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Megan saw the look.

"Wally, what's wrong?" The Martian asked as she put a hand on the speedster's shoulder.

"I just wish Uncle Barry and Auntie Iris were hear to see me get married." The 21 year old replied. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad that you and the others are here with me."

"Wally, it's okay to want your family to be here and I don't think anyone here is upset that you would want your Aunt to be here." Dinah told the young former hero.

"Thanks Dinah. That makes me feel better." Wally replied with a smile that did reach her eyes.

"No problem kid."

Several hours later the girls all had their dresses picked out and were taking them home. Ollie's bank account took a major hit but not that big. Ollie had made Wally and Hartley agree to let him pay for most of the wedding while an another mysterious donor paid for the honeymoon with Wally knew was done by Batman.

Another month later at a small Wedding chapel that only certain people were invited to. Many of them included the League and Young Justice. Many heroes came in their costumes. Wonder Woman was walking Wally down the aisle along with Ollie who was dress in a tuxedo version of his Green Arrow costume.

Hartley was dressed in a green suit as well as the the Rogues were dressed in suit as well. James was the Best Man and the other Rogues were his groomsmen as well as Roy and Robin.

Lisa was not part of the wedding party as she was taking pictures of the wedding so Wally's Maid of Honor was none other then Artemis. Dinah, Megan, Raquel, Zatanna and Shayera were the bridesmaids.

Hartley let a smile come to his face as he saw his future wife dressed in one of the most beautiful outfits he had ever seen her in come down the aisle with a smile on her face.

The minister was a friend of the League and had no problem marrying Wally and Hartley.

The wedding was going off with out a problem but just as Wally and Hartley were about to say I DO something happened that would change everything.

_Next chapter someone returns from the 'grave' and tries to stop the wedding but out of good intentions._

**Ideas for what could happen next are welcomed as I am getting Writer's block.**

Reviews would be great they make me write faster.


	12. Chapter 11

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME WITH THIS STORY WHICH IS COMING TO AN END IN A FEW CHAPTERS. I DO NOT KNOW WHEN I WILL UPDATE THIS CHAPTER AS I HAVE WORK FOR THE REST OF THIS WEEK. sorry for short chapter**

Chapter 11

Hartley stood in front of Wally to protect her as a strange light appeared in the Chapel. The heroes and Rogues got into a defensive stance. Imagine everyone's surprise when two figures appeared and fell out of the light.

One of them was a woman with striking red hair in her late twenties or early thirties and the other was a man dressed in red suit with yellow highlights.

Wally let out a gasp at the sight of two people that she never thought she would ever see again. It was her Uncle Barry and Auntie Iris who had been sucked into the Speed Force nearly five years ago.

"What's going on?" Barry asked as he saw that he was in a wedding chapel when the last thing he remembered was feeling his body be pulled apart cell by cell.

Batman walked up to his once thought dead teammate. "A lot has happened since you and your wife 'died' so to speak Flash."

"Like what?" Flash asked as he looked around to see his niece dressed in a wedding dress standing behind Hartley who was dressed in a green tuxedo and looked like he was ready to defend Wally.

Batman began telling Flash and his wife just what had happened. The Dark Knight told the two that since their supposed 'death' Wally had quit Young Justice, The Rogues had become model citizens, Wally was engaged and she was marrying Hartley and that five years had passed.

Flash was a little shocked at everything that was happening but mostly he was shocked that his niece who he had last seen at age 16 was now 21 and getting married. It wasn't the fact that Wally was getting married but what bugged the older speedster was the fact that Wally was getting married to a Rogue. Granted Hartley was an okay guy but Flash wasn't to keen of the idea of a Rogue as an in-law.

"SHE'S MARRYING WHO?!"

Everyone covered their ears at the volume of a normally low key hero.

"Like Batman said Flash, a lot has changed in the time that you have been gone." Dinah pointed out in an attempt to calm down her newly alive teammate.

An hour later and several attempts to kill Hartley for who Flash thought was seducing his beloved niece and lots of rope, glue, tape and who knew what else Batman had in his belt that was used to stop Flash from killing the music themed former Rogue Flash had started to calm down and was not wanting to kill Hartley but still glared at him murderously.

Hartley gulped at the sight of his fiance's uncle looking at him with the intent of killing him.

"Flash, don't do any thing rash." Nightwing said as he saw his best friend's father figure vibrating through the rope that bound him to a chair.

"I'm not. I'm just going to murder Hartley for tricking my niece into marrying him!" Flash growled as he was almost free from his bonds.

Wally knew that she needed to step in before her uncle went of a rampage and killed Hartley.

"Flash, it's not what you think. Miss Martian is going to link my mind with yours and Hartley and I am going to show you just what has happen in the past five years." Wally told her uncle as she nodded to M'gann who was in her Martian form.

M'gann did what she was told to do by linking Flash, Wally and Hartley mind's together so that Flash could see what Wally and Hartley went though the past five years.

_Next chapter Flash sees what Wally has been going through without him and why she is marrying Hartley._

Ideas are welcome for what has happened in the five years.

Reviews would be great as well. Thanks.


	13. Chapter 12

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS. SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP MY COMPUTER CRASHED ON ME A FEW DAYS AGO AND I LOST EVERYTHING FOR THIS CHAPTER WITH THE CRASH. **_**THEBESTOFTHEREST **_**GET CREDIT FOR IDEAS USED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 12

Barry and Iris were a little disoriented from being in Wally and Hartley's mind. At first Flash was not to happy with the idea of his niece being taken care of by the Rogues but what he saw made Flash change his mind about the Rogues. Flash saw Cold be the first one to find Wally when he and Iris had been sucked into the Speed Force and saw Batman take Wally back to the Mt. Justice where Robin, M'gann and Conner had arrived and were shocked about finding out he had been killed.

Flash also saw Batman talk with Lisa Snart about taking care of Wally. The older speedster had a feeling that Batman didn't want to give custody of Wally to a villain but Flash knew that Batman knew that Lisa and her brother were different as they had morals and a Code that every Rogue followed or there would be hell to pay by Captain Cold who was the leader of the Rogues and took the Code very seriously.

Flash saw Wally tell Superman off when the Man of Steel had only been trying to help Wally deal with the loss of the people that she could call parents and also saw Wally tell Superman off about how he was treating Superboy and how Batman had threatened Superman when Wally had run off when she may had been suicidal.

The next scene showed Lisa taking care of Wally for a few days after the villain had found Wally soaked to the bone. Flash smiled at how Lisa had taken care of Wally who at the time needed someone other than the League to talk to.

Flash also made a mental note to thank Ollie for being a father figure to Wally as speedster saw Ollie was just a worried about Wally when she came back to the Cave after missing a few days and when Wally told everyone that she would be staying with Golden Glider for a while. Flash was glad that the League cared about Wally that they were worried for her safety.

When the next memory showed up Flash saw a new side to the Rogues as the only time Flash ever really knew and saw the Rogues was because of their crime sprees but seeing the Rogues show a softer side of themselves especially to a Cape as what they called heroes. Flash also saw that the Rogues had decided to look out for Central City until Wally was up to being Kid Flash again. Flash made a mental note to talk to the Rogues about possibly becoming heroes or maybe be part time heroes since they had protected Central City much like a hero would have.

The next scene was the nightmare that Wally had and Flash was shocked that Wally would have a nightmare about him not wanting her or him saying that she should have died instead of him. Flash would never make Wally take his place in anything. The speedster let out a slight growl at the sight of Hartley crawling into bed with his niece to help her with her nightmare. Flash really wanted to hurt Hartley for crawling into bed with Wally but stopped when Flash saw that all the music themed villain did was comfort Wally who seemed to stop shaking and crying with Hartley was near her.

The next scenes went by in a blur but Flash saw that breakfast and the shopping trip and made another mental note to thank Roy for being a good friend and brother to Wally and for checking up on her and saw the red haired archer tell Hartley that if he ever hurt Wally in any way than the villain was in for world of hurt.

The next scene was Wally telling the League that she was leaving the team but would always be there for emergencies when she was needed. The scene that followed was of Wally getting proposed to by Hartley and she saying yes. The next scene was the girls of Young Justice and The League helping Wally find a wedding dress which was something that made Iris mad as she should be there with her niece/daughter picking out a wedding dress.

The final scene that Flash and his wife saw was Wally walking down the aisle with Wonder Woman and Green Arrow on each side.

Soon everything began to blur again and the next thing that the Heroes and somewhat villain saw was the chapel and everyone staring at them.

Iris looked at her niece and knew what the younger red head wanted just by the look on her face. Iris would give it in a heartbeat. Barry on the other hand would not.

"You creep." Flash yelled although everyone knew that he wanted to say something else as he lunged at Hartley only to be held back by Captain Cold and Superman who was having a hard time holding the Speedster back.

"Flash, you need to calm down before you do something that you will regret." Superman said as he tried to keep his once dead teammate from killing said once dead teammate's niece's fiancee.

"Oh I am sure that I am not going to regret killing Hartley for seducing my niece." Flash growled as he continued to struggle against the leader of the Justice League and the leader of the Rogues.

"Flash, Hartley was a perfect gentlemen. When ever they went out on a date, one of the Rogues followed them to make sure nothing happened." Cold pointed out only to get glared at by Wally.

"You did what?!"

"I think that we need to focus on the fact that your uncle is trying to kill Hartley than the fact that I and the other Rogues followed you and Hartley on the dates." Cold replied as he still got glared at by the younger speedster.

"Don't think you and the others are off the hook right now." Wally replied as she knew that Cold was right but at the moment she did have to focus on saving Hartley from her uncle.

"Flash, you really need to calm down. If you think Hartley did anything it's the fact that he helped me the most deal with you and Iris's death and he never tried to seduced me. It's like Cold said about Hartley being a perfect gentleman." Wally explained to he uncle who had yet to stop fighting the Rogue leader and League leader.

Wally had a feeling that there was going to be a long debate on her marriage to Hartley from her well meaning uncle.

_Next chapter Flash deals with the fact that his niece is getting married._

_**Ideas are welcome anytime.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT. THANKS.**_


	14. Chapter 13

**I WANT TO THANK EVERY ONE FOR ALL THE SUPPORT THAT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME THROUGHOUT THIS STORY. SADLY LIKE ALL GOOD THINGS MUST END AND SADLY THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER.**

Chapter 13

Flash was having a hard time dealing with the fact that his niece that he loved as his own was marrying one of the members of his Rogues. The speedster knew that Hartley and the other Rogues were different than other villains but it still was weird that a villain was marrying a former hero.

Iris seemed to over joyed that Wally was getting married. She was mad that she hadn't been there to help plan the wedding but she was glad that she was able to be able to see her niece walk down the aisle. Now if she could only get her husband to not want to kill Hartley everything would be perfect.

"I still don't like the idea of Wally Marrying a villain even if the villain is a Rogue." Flash told his wife as he waited in another room to calm down after his little attempt to kill Hartley.

"Honey, from what I found out and what I saw it seemed that The Rogues are the ones that helped Wally deal with our so called 'deaths'." Iris pointed out.

"That may be true but Hartley is still a Rogue." Flash replied.

"Barry, you're making too much of a big deal about this." Iris replied.

"Am I really?"

Iris eyed her husband before speaking. "Yes you are."

"I'm sorry. It just that the last time that I saw Wally she was 16 and a bit of an idiot when it came to some things in life and now she is 21 and getting married." Flash pointed out still not liking the idea that Wally was marrying a Rogue even is said Rogue had retired from a life of crime to be with Wally.

"I know Barry but she did grow up during those years were were gone. We raised her to do what her heart had told her to do and if that means marrying Hartley than we should support her no matter what." Iris told her husband who she knew was only thinking about the best for Wally.

"I never said that I wouldn't support her but I just can't get over the fat that she is marrying someone that I've been fighting since he was in his early teens." Flash told his wife. "I know Hartley is different than the other Rogues due to him being kicked out of his house by his parents for being bisexual and that had nothing to do with what bugs me about him marrying my niece."

"Then what is really bugging you Barry?" Iris asked knowing the answer.

"It bugs me that Diana and Ollie are walking her down the aisle and not me." Barry huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Suddenly the door flung open to reveal Wally in her wedding dress and Hartley who was hiding behind Wally just in case Barry went on a rampage again and tried to kill him.

"You mean to tell me that other than the fact that you tried to kill Hartley was not because he's a Rogue but because you want to walk me down the aisle?" Wally asked rolling her eyes at her uncle which she had missed so much.

"Yes and no. I tried to kill Hartley because I thought that he was seducing you by using his mind control powers to make you want to marrying him but your aunt made me see that Hartley really did care about you. Also I feel that it is my right as your father figure to walk you down the aisle even if the man you are marrying is a Villain. It also seems that the other members of The League are okay with you marrying Hartley." Flash told his niece and soon to be nephew in law.

Hartley seemed to relax at the fact that Flash didn't want to actually kill him and was only concerned for Wally who both men loved with all their hearts.

"Well I was really hoping that you would be the ones to walk me down the aisle as I only chose GA and Wonder Woman because that had helped me the most since your guys had disappeared and GA is like a father to me as well and Wonder Woman helped me through so much during the woman times." Wally told her family.

Iris let out a squeal as she ran over to hug her niece. It was apparent that Iris was glad that she had been asked to walk her niece down the aisle.

Barry was the same way minus the shrieking. He was glad that Wally was asking him to walk her down the aisle although he wished Wally had waited a few more years to get married but life was short when you were a hero and even shorter if you were a villain.

"So what are we waiting for?" Wally asked knowing Hartley was anxious to get the wedding done with and head for the Honeymoon which may be delayed due to Flash and his wife coming back.

Hartley had waited three years to marry Wally so he could wait a few more days. Wally deserved to spend some much needed time with the people that raised her since she was a child.

"Not a thing Wally not a thing." Barry said as he offered his arm to his niece and escorted her out of the room that he and Iris were staying in. Iris was on the other side and Hartley had left and headed for the Chapel to tell everyone that the wedding was still on only with two extra guests.

Hours later The vows had been said and Wally and Hartley were now married and dispite Wally voicing her concern she and Hartley were on thier way to Europe for a short Honeymoon as Hartley knew that Wally wanted to get back to her Aunt and Uncle and catch up with them.

All in all Hartley was glad that he had found someone to share his life with and someone who saw his for him and not because he was a villain. He knew that he would be happy with Wally and that she would be happy with him.

**Well folks this is the end of Rogue's Friendship. sorry it's not that good as my laptop had several chapters of this story written but my laptop crashed several days ago and i lost everything. this chapter is all that i could remember of three chapters and it's a mixture of them all**

**thanks you so much for all the support and ideas.**

**THIS IS SASSBRAT SAYING PEACE OUT FOR THE TIME BEING.**


End file.
